swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Caamasi
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide The Dark Times are truly the Caamasi's darkest hours. Though they will not know it for decades to come, the Caamasi homeworld fell victim to one of the vilest plots of the new Emperor. Only a few months after the end of the Clone Wars, the Empire, with help from internal agents, hammered Caamas in a devastating orbital bombardment. The world was effectively destroyed, along with the vast majority of the Caamasi people. Most of those who survived were offworld at the time. A few would return to investigate rehabilitating the planet, but most relocated to refugee camps on Kerilt, Susevfl, and Alderaan. Kerilt and Alderaan would eventually host large colonies of Caamasi. All Caamasi can create vivid telepathic memories called Memnii (Singular Memnis), which can be shared with others of their Species and with Force-users who possess at least a rudimentary command of telepathy. A Memnis is as vivid to the one who receives it as it is to the one who participated in the event remembered. Caamasi are driven to share Memnii as a form of collected history and ancestral wisdom. After the destruction of Caamas, Memnii take on even greater importance as the only way for young Caamasi to know their lost homeworld. Caamasi Characteristics Personality: Caamasi possess great moral strength and a deep respect for others. They are artistic, freethinking, gentle, and contemplative. They are also well-known pacifists. Physical Description: A Caamasi's body is tall, lean, and covered in down. It has long arms with thin, three-fingered hands. The coloration of the downy coat is typically golden with purple rings around the eyes and three matching stripes on the tops of the head that extend to the shoulders. Less common colorations feature radically darker hues in the same patterns. Average Height/Weight: A typical Caamasi stands 1.8 meters tall and weighs 80 kilograms. Age Groups: Caamasi age at the following stages: Homeworld: The Core World of Caamas, prior to its devastation. The few survivors, along with Caamasi who were offworld at the time, migrated to Kerilt in the Algara System and also established a large colony on Alderaan (Before that planet too was destroyed). Languages: Caamasi speak, read, and write their language of Caamasi, as well as Basic. Example Names: Elegos A'Kla, Ylenic It'kla, Releqy, Tegas Sulkec, Meqli Li karin. Adventurers: As pacifists, Caamasi are never Soldiers or similarly aggressive character types. Heroic Caamasi are typically Nobles, particularly diplomats. Prior to the rise of the Empire, those extremely rare Caamasi who are strong in the Force might become Jedi diplomats and consulars. During the Dark Times, Caamasi Force-users conceal their abilities. Caamasi Species Traits Caamasi share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Caamasi receive a +4 bonus to their Wisdom, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Strength and Constitution. Caamasi are renowned for their insight, not their physical strength. * Medium Size: As Medium creatures, Caamasi have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Caamasi have a base speed of 6 squares. * Adept Diplomat: Caamasi are skilled negotiators, and patient consulars. A Caamasi can choose to reroll any Persuasion check, using the better result. * Pacifism: As a Standard Action, a Caamasi can make a Persuasion check against the Will Defense of a single target within line of sight. If the check is successful, the target moves -1 step along the Condition Track if it makes any attacks before the start of the Caamasi's next turn. ** The target must be able to hear and understand the Caamasi for this ability to have any effect, and any single target can be affected only once at any given time (Meaning that multiple Caamasi may not use this ability on the same target at the same time). This is a Mind-Affecting effect. * Memory Sharing: Caamasi can create strong, lasting memories and share them with others of their Species through an inborn telepathy. Sharing a memory begins with taking a Full-Round Action to initiate the link between two adjacent Caamasi; transferring a memory requires as much time as the events being recalled. The recipient of a memory must be willing to receive it. ** Experiencing Memniiis not like receiving a photographic memory of those events, but rather a complete, immersive experience. Any character who receives a Memnis from a Caamasi always gains favorable circumstances on Knowledge checks related to that memory. Force-using characters can also receive Memnii from a Caamasi with a successful DC 15 Use the Force check, made as a Reaction. * Automatic Languages: All Caamasi can speak, read, and write both Basic and Caamasi. Category:Species Category:Caamasi